Congress has legislated that 1986 and newer cars have a third brake light which must be disposed toward the upper middle section of the vheicle. Such legislation has not as yet been implemented for trucks. At this point it is only conjecture whether that law will be expanded for trucks.
It has been determined however through various studies that the third brake light helps to cut down rear-ender accidents. Therefore it is seen to be beneficial to provide such a system for trucks, especially pickup trucks, which are generally the size of cars. Most pickups today, have the name of the vendor spelled out in large letters on the tailgate. The instant invention utilizes these letters in the provision of a third light system that is both functional and decorative.
It is an object therefore to provide a light system that utilizes the vendor's name as the light configuration.
It is another object to provide a lighting system that is decorative as well as functional.
It is still another object to provide a light system that employs fiber-optic cables for light delivery.
Yet another object is to provide a tailgate light system that employs a variable color light source.
A still further object is to provide a tail gate light system that employs two different bulbs as the light source.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.